vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
False Rider
Summary False Rider is the Rider Class Servant of Tsubaki Kuruoka during the True and False Holy Grail Wars. "His" true name is Pale Rider, Pestilence and Death itself, and member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Unlike most servants, "He" cannot be called a Hero, or even an Anti-Hero, as he is not a person at all, but was able to be summoned due to the odd conditions of the Grail and the insane magical potential of "His" master. "He" has claimed an unfathomable number of lives over the course of Human under different "Names," including The Black Plague, Spanish Flu, the other diseases that have plagued the world, and numerous other calamities. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 6-C. Varies with Kagome Kagome. Unknown with Doomsday Come Name: False Rider, Pale Rider, Death/Pestilence, "He" Origin: Fate/Strange Fake Gender: Not bound by the concept of gender, referred to as "He" Age: Likely as old as disease/death itself Classification: Rider-class Servant, Force of Nature, Disaster, Curse, Horseman of the Apocalypse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Disease Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Is the very concept of disease, given a name by humanity. It interacts with the world via the form of diseases, swarms, and curses. Even when the things he inhabits are dispersed, it has no effect on him.), Non-Corporeal, Small Size (Type 4, when it hasn't spread itself), Size Manipulation (Can vary and control its "size" via its contagion and area spread. At its smallest, it is the same size as a parvovirus), Absorption, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Doomsday Come is capable of taking a form of complete nothingness which devours and crushes souls), Durability Negation, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Amplified his Master's already impressive magecraft potential), Information Manipulation (Acts as a "Robotic" System, bringing about the reappearance of certain information), Servant Physiology and Physics Manipulation (Bounded Fields changes laws of physics to its own accord) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Has E rank Strength, but even the weakest Servant is able to crush a human skull like an egg shell with their finger tips), likely Island level (As a combat applicable Servant, "he" should be this strong. "His" curses are able to threaten and damage servants, and should be stronger than curses like Gandr). Varies with Kagome Kagome (With enough magic energy, it can reproduce events such as Ragnarok and the Biblical Apocalypse, though it's limited by both "his" Master's knowledge and the amount of magical energy "he" has access to). Unknown with Doomsday Come (Is an EX rank Anti-World Noble Phantasm, which can take numerous forms to be in line with its Master's view of the afterlife). Most of his abilities ignore durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B rank Agility, making them comparable to Gawain), possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Is the concept of disease and death, and thus exists everywhere they do. It "rides" Humanity, The "Wind," and The World itself) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Island level (Has A-rank Endurance, making him equal to Heracles) Stamina: Inapplicable. Range: Unknown, likely at least Planetary. Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Seems to lack a mind, beyond a will to carry out its Master's orders, and keep them happy Weaknesses: None Notable. Feats: * "He" is implied to be the curse that killed the original Enkidu, or to have access to it. Gilgamesh claimed that Enkidu had no weaknesses, with "him," A Curse of Death, being the only exception. He was enough of a threat that Gilgamesh and Enkidu saw it fit to postpone their long awaited battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Doomsday Come: Come to Me, Realm of the Dead, Come to Me: An Anti-World Noble Phantasm that grants "death" and works as the receptacle for its outcome, creating a Bounded World that takes the form a pseudo-Underworld with the Master as its origin point. Since it's strongly influenced by "his" Master's desires, it's perfectly possible for it to take a stereotypical image of Hell or Heaven, and it's just as possible for it to take the form of complete nothingness - as an empty space that crushes souls. When dealing with an emergency, it can pull a target's physical body into the Bounded Field. This Noble Phantasm is actually supposed to work in a smaller scale, but as result of this location and other factors, it is currently producing a wider Bounded Field than it would in a normal summon. Kagome Kagome: Sword, Famine, Death, Beast: An extension of the Bounded Field produced by Doomsday Come, allowing Pale Rider to manifest multiple things that can bring "death" to others. If circumstances can be arranged, Pale Rider can even reproduce end of the world events from various mythologies, such as the Norse Ragnarok and the Biblical Apocalypse. However, as "his" current Master has no knowledge of these events and doesn't want any Hell, it cannot reach this level during the True and False Holy Grail War. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Pale Rider' C-rank can negate spells with a chant below two verses, but it cannot defend against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Rider's EX rank in this skill allows him to ride mounts of all creatures and animals, even those on the level of Phantasmal and Divine Beasts. However, "his" form of "Riding" is "his" massive sphere of influence; "He" "rides" The Wind, Humanity, and The World itself. Personal Skills Contagion: The Skill of expanding one's territory by splitting itself into viruses and bacterias, then infecting other lifeforms. The infected have their body and mind under its control, and the mind is dragged into the world created by its Noble Phantasm, although it is able to physically draw them in as well. Sometimes it also absorbs mana and other things from them. Innocent World: A Skill that pronouncedly reflects the imagery created by humanity's fear of death and disease. Since said images are so miscellaneous, mixed and disorganized, they get simplified when recalled, and their nature varies for each person brought into the netherworld created by the Noble Phantasm. Guidance of the Underworld: The Skill of granting a variety of divine blessings to those it regards as allies, among the ones brought into the territory turned into an Underworld by its Noble Phantasm. Since Pale Rider is not really a King of the Underworld, this Skill is slightly different from, although similar to, the Protection of the Underworld Skill that one goddess has. Gallery comic_67.png|His Appearance in Learning with Manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Servants Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Curse Users Category:Animal Users Category:Void Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Characters Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Physics Users